fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
GameBoy
Gameboy is episode 2a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Lenny *Boog *Chimp Chomp (debut) Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Plot The episode opens at the Frosty Mart with Boog playing Chimp Chomp, and he goes home on his break to get a new wristband because he chomped so hard he blew out the one on his left hand. At that moment, Fanboy and Chum Chum, who had been hiding behind the Chimp Chomp machine, begin to play, and not at all suprisingly, lose in a matter of secondss. Then Chum Chum presses a buton called "Release Monkey", which (predictabley) releases the monkey controlled by players, out of the game and into the parking lot. Fanboy and Chum Chum find it on the roof and unsuccessfully try to capture it. They decide to hide Chum Chum in the machine, with Chum Chum posing as the monkey. Boog takes "Chimp Chomp" back to his place for the weekend, unknowingly taking Chum Chum with him. Back at Boog's place, "Chimp Chomp" gets settled in when Boog's doorbell rings, when Boog answers, we see Fanboy posing as a Chimp Chomp repairman, then a neighbor, Chimp Chomp's prom date, a kid who lost his machine, a meter reader, and a city council nominnee, all of which are met with multiple doors to the face, courtesy of Boog. Suddenly, a nurse from the Video game Disease Control Center (who is actually Fanboy in disguise) appears in Boog's living room without even opening the door, saying that a disease is ravaging Chimp Chomp machines. Boog lets her take Chimp Chomp, but right when they're about to leave, he puplls Chimp Chomp back in after "Nurse" mentions Digital Monkey Fungs, saying that he had Chimp Chomp vaccinated last month, and kicks the psuedo-nurse out. Chum Chum, while still in disguise, says that the nice "lady" come all the way here and to give her the benefit of the doubt. That night, Boog and "Chimp Chomp" are having dinner, quarters dipped in cheese dip. Chum Chum then sees Fanboy oni the roof. "Chimp Chomp" then says that she's thirsy and wants a drink, and Boog goes to get her one. We then see that Boog locked Lenny in the linene closet (which is strangly connected to the fridge), and took the place for himself when Lenny asked to help him move in. During Lenny and Boog's conversation, Fanboy makes a hole in the roof and repels into the house. Boog then tells Lenny that he's locking him in while Chimp Chomp's here, then Lenny asks what to do if he needs to use the bathroom, and Boog says that's what the cripser's for. They then watch late night TV, with Chimp Chomp on the couch and Boog on an armchair (Fanboy). He then sees the monkey on TV, but doesnt recognize, and is put to slepp whenn he sees a book on TV. Fanboy comes to release Chum Chum, and decides to play to level 2. Boog wakes up, and is about to bop Fanboy and Chum Chum, who is now out of the machine. Boog threatens them to tell him where the real Chimp Chomp is. The release monkey button suddenly appears on the TV, and the monkey pops out of the TV and attacks Boog, while Fanboy and Chum Chum watch. Boog yells for Lenny to help, but Lenny is on the crisper, and we hear a grunt from Lenny. Trivia *Boog has apparently moved into Lenny'shouse and taken over. *This episode is formally known as "Chum Chomp". *The title is a reference to the Gameboy series by Nintendo. *Chimp Chomp, in person, makes its first appearance. *This is the first episode where we see Boog's apartment in real time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2